


Live With Us

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [13]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hunters & Hunting, Missing Scene, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Lagertha and how she met her owl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100, prompt #528, hunt.
> 
> Also for Femslash Ficlets' Shakespeare quotes table, prompt "I had no judgment when to her I swore" (from A Midsummer Night's Dream).

Lagertha was alone in the woods away from Hedeby armed with arrows and a bow. Her quarry appeared in front of her: an owl. Lagertha shot the owl, stunning it.

Around this time Astrid found Lagertha. She stood still as Lagertha picked up the owl. Astrid knew it wasn't like Lagertha to kill an owl.

Lagertha motioned to Astrid to come close to the stunned owl as it was waking up. "This owl will live with us," Lagertha said.

Knowing Lagertha was still reeling from her miscarriage, Astrid nodded. "It will be a welcome addition to our household," Astrid said.


End file.
